


kim family

by elsajewel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: what typically happens inside the kim's house?





	kim family

**Author's Note:**

> this is just so random. forgive me. 😭

"papa, cawwy (carry) me pwease (please)" then he pouts with matching puppy eyes or maybe kitty eyes because he got it from his daddy. who in the world jongdae thinks he is if he declines this super cute little angel?

jongdae lifts his baby from the crib that they personally design together as a couple. he hugs his cute baby then attacks him with lots of kissies.

"papa, stop!! it's t(w)icklish!!" daemin keeps on giggling anyways. so jongdae continues. he loves hearing his son's high pitch giggles.

"good morning, love!" it was minseok this time. he heard the giggles from their room so he decided to check the other room.

"good morning!" jongdae answered with a grin.

"i was referring to daemin. right, love?" minseok is laughing but jongdae cutely frowns.

"yes, daddy! i am wove(love). daddy always calls me wove(love)!!" daemin runs towards minseok then proceeds to hug the leg of minseok. jongdae smiles at this beautiful sight. yup, even if it means his own son wins over him. 

it's the typical morning at the kim's ♥


End file.
